Worth getting lost for
by Sunshinemoonshine23
Summary: Ally's dragged to a party by her friends, where she winds up getting lost with the last person she wants, the obnoxious Austin Moon. However, some things are worth getting lost for./ One-shot. Complete.


Parties were so not my scene. The drinking, the grinding, the flirting was just no match for me. But for Trish, Cassidy and Kira, being their best friend did have their downfall.

"Hold our stuff!" Kira giggled as she Trish and Cassidy sauntered away flirting with their boyfriends, in the usual fashion. As usual, I got into the regular rhythm whenever I was dragged to the party: I set their bags down safely in the closet room, found a cozy arm-chair where I could peacefully read and try to drown out the screaming voices.

Only today I didn't bring my book.

"Shit." I murmured and closed my eyes. Opening them I found an intent gaze looking at me from the side of the room, where Trish desperately clung to Dez's sticky Tee-shirt.

Austin.

People would tell you, that I'm a pretty friendly person. But if there's one person I didn't like, it was Austin.

However, he was the only reason i let myself be dragged to these parties. Just to get a chance to see him.

He was the only exception.

I felt his eyes bear holes into my skull, feeling them trace down my neck and collarbone, to the silver hem of my blouse. Feeling hot enough already, I burst through the back door to get air.

Today's victim of the party, just had to be Dallas, Cassidy's current boyfriend. I smiled wistfully taking a seat in the small window ledge outside the patio. Dallas was a nice kid. I felt sorry for his parents, when or whenever they would see this mess.

"Ally Dawson" someone drawled my name. Whipping my head around, the one and only Austin Moon, wriggled his way right next to me on the window ledge.

I felt a surge of annoyance as I danced away from his body-heat moving further to the end of the ledge. 'What do you want Austin?"

Everyone said Austin and I were the perfect couple. But we just happened to fight about everything. I wouldn't deny that he was strikingly handsome, and just too smart.

And I wouldn't deny that I regretted losing his body heat as the cold wind whipped around my bare shoulders.

"Aw don't be like that Ally-cat" Austin moved right up next to me taking off his jacket and placing it onto my thin frame. "There" he said warmth filling his beautiful hazel eyes, as I noticed the defined muscles rippling under his now exposed tee-shirt.

"Thanks" I muttered looking away.

"What are you doing out here Ally-cat? Too good to hook up with anyone?" He teased as I rolled my eyes.

"I just need some air asshole" I muttered as he cheekily smiled.

"There's the feisty side i'm used to" He smirked. Jumping off the ledge he turned around and extended his hand to me.

I shot him a confused look, arching my eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I forgot to kneel" Austin rolled his eyes "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"We're not hooking up asshole."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Who said I wanted to? Let's just go get some air. I could use a drive. Although I wouldn't mind doing that too" He murmured the last part so low, I had to strain my ears to hear it. Still it left a whisper of a smile on my face.

"Let's go." I nodded following him.

 **20 minutes later**

"How did we even end up here?!" I screamed at the frustrated looking blonde.

"Jeez, I don't know Ally, it was your idea to go and get some fresh air."

Austin and I were currently situated at the rolling hills outside of town, with little idea of how to get back. Frustrated I crossed my arms taking in the beautiful view. But it wasn't enough to dissipate my anger.

"I'm sorry princess Ally" Not everything can go Mrs. Perfect's way" Austin smirked.

I turned around shook my head in disbelief. "I should have known, never to go anywhere with you."

Austin's eyes darkened as I visibly shivered. "Take it back" he whispered, no, nearly _growled_ as he walked closer and closer to me.

"You just want to make my life hell" I growled back, putting my hands on his chest to push him away from me. It didn't work.

"Yep" he barked back a laugh "That's my goal. To make the girl I love, her life, a living hell. Wow you sure do get me Ally."

He froze realising the words that left his mouth as did I.

I closed my eyes. "Say it again" I commanded as I felt Austin's hot breath tickle my lips his lips nearer and nearer to mine.

Austin's eyes got visibly and visibly darker as he grabbed my waist. "I love you Ally-"

Before he could finish his sentence I crashed my lips on his taking in the way our mouths moved in perfect harmony. Finally letting go for air, Austin smiled at me.

I laid down in the grass taking in the beauty of the stars as he laid down next to me, putting his arm over me.

I rolled over to my side. "I love you too." I whispered as he kissed me again.

"See? Was that so bad getting lost for?" He teased as I giggled.

"We will find the way back, right?"

"In a while." He smiled as I laid back in his arms. This was definitely worth getting lost for.


End file.
